Veronica Liones
|race = Human |height = |weight = |gender = Female |eye = n/a |hair = n/a |family = Elizabeth Margaret King Liones |occupation = |equipment = Broadsword |affiliation = Holy Knights Royal Family |manga = Chapter 27 }} Veronica Liones (ベロニカ・リオネス) is the second princess of the Kingdom of Liones. The younger sibling of the first princess, Margaret and elder to her adopted sister; the third princess, Elizabeth . Appearance Veronica has a tomboyish appearance, short light colored hair and a slim build. She wears a stylish fur coat, a knight-styled attire, a belt and a pair of long boots. Personality She is described to be a tomboy, who, as a child, liked to and often used to play with swords with the boys, and would be scolded by her father for doing so. Despite sharing the Holy Knights' attitude about enslaving the citizens , she cares about her younger sister, Elizabeth. History When they were young, Veronica, her sisters, and Gilthunder used to play with each other ; Due to her playing with swords with the boys, she would often be scolded by her father. Plot Byzel Arc Veronica is first mentioned by Elizabeth, during a nostalgic remembrance, to be tomboyish and to have often fought with sword with other boys as a girl, for which she would be scolded by their father. She is then introduced when she stops her subordinate, Griamor, from further hurting Elizabeth , and then takes her to a room in Ceramic Tear Inn, where, as Griamor stays guard outside, scolds her sister for sneaking out of the castle, and orders Griamor to stand down when he is alarmed by her raising her voice. Upon her sister questioning her whether she was taken there under the orders of the kingdom, Veronica accepts so, and also states that if Elizabeth was captured by here then, she could even become the future princess. Quickly adding that she was joking, she then asks her sister to come back to the castle, since as a princess and Holy Knight, she had enough influence to "do something". Elizabeth, however, refuses to do so and then also expresses her opposition to the Holy Knights' enslavement of the citizens, with Veronica justifying it by saying that the citizens' forced involvement in military activities was for their own protection in the upcoming war. She continues to say that rumors state Elizabeth to be hunting the Holy Knights down with the Seven Deadly Sins, and asking her to cut all ties with the legendary group, informs her that they are all "despicable and evil". Their captain, Meliodas, she includes, is not a half-hearted criminal, but a "raging monster who leaves a path of destruction wherever he goes", and that his child-like appearance is, but a mask. When her sister opposes the statement, Veronica argues that Meliodas is simply deceiving her to use her later, and when Elizabeth refuses to disclose the Deadly Sins' location, refuses to let her out of the room, but before going out, gives her a pendant of their father's which he says will protect them from evil, and orders Griamor to guard her. Later, after Griamor is defeated by Meliodas, who also frees Elizabeth, she angrily wakes her unconscious subordinate, who informs her of Meliodas having done so. When he offers to chase Meliodas immediately, she stops him, and cryptically informs him that they have already made their move. Veronica is later seen among the audience of Byzel's annual Fight Festival's first battle, which is between Griamor and Matrona, when she comments that the Seven Deadly Sins have fallen for her trap, and that their arrogance will be their downfall; she also wonders if Elizabeth was among the crowd. After Matrona removes her cloak and reveals her identicalness to Elizabeth, Veronica notices that the mysterious fighter also possesses the pendant she had given Elizabeth the previous night, wondering whether Matrona is her sister. She tries to stop Griamor from battling, only for him to refuse, stating that the moves Matrona had displayed earlier in the preliminary were impossible for a frail girl like Elizabeth. When Matrona destroys Griamor's ability and then defeats him, both with a single punch, she is shown to be very surprised and shocked. She is later seen helping the injured Griamor, when she finds Hauser walking towards them, as he asks the both as to the reasons they had come to Byzel. Answering the Holy Knight's question, they inform him that the child, and the man beside him, he had suspected to be Meliodas and Ban, respectively, earlier, were, in fact, the Deadly Sins themselves. When Hauser questions them whether they were planning to capture the Deadly Sins alone, she informs him that their primary priority was to ensure Elizabeth's safety, and instructs him to not cause a commotion that will endanger it. She, along with Griamor, watches in surprise when Hauser starts running toward the fighting festival, while enjoying himself being able to witness Meliodas and Ban's battle personally. When Geera and Jericho begin their attack, Veronica states that the attack was earlier than planned, and has started before Elizabeth has been found. She then instructs Griamor to find and protect Elizabeth. The two soon find Elizabeth due to Hawk's noises, just as Elizabeth returns to her normal size. After giving her sister some of her clothes, Veronica states her intentions to take Elizabeth back to the capital, and notices the pendant she gave Elizabeth on Meliodas' neck, which Elizabeth justifies by replies that it was her who gave it to him. As Elizabeth keeps refusing to return, Meliodas wakes separates the two, and tries to convince Veronica that he will protect Elizabeth. Now convinced that Elizabeth is being brainwashed, Veronica recalls her meeting with Hendricksen earlier, and chants the incantation that triggers the Goddess Amber, the stone on her pendant. The stone shines brightly, and Meliodas then mysteriously disappears. Veronica grabs the Goddess Amber, and concludes that Meliodas was a monster, since the stone affects only demonic beings. When Elizabeth refuses to accept Veronica's claims, and to return with her, Veronica orders Griamor to form a barrier around Elizabeth with "Wall". Much to the three's surprise, however, Ban suddenly wakes from his unconsciousness, and takes Veronica hostage. Veronica is able to escape thanks to Jericho and Geera's arrival, and the former's surprise attack on Ban. Geera walks towards the scene, noticing that her targets are under custody, extends her hand to help Elizabeth after Griamor releases his barrier over her. Veronica stops her, declaring that she will be taking her sister. Geera argues against, and as Veronica opposes again, dismisses the second princess' authority and threatens to use force if Veronica doesn't hand Elizabeth over. Immediately, Griamor surrounds Geera and Jericho in a barrier. While Veronica's attention is focused on Geera, Elizabeth manages to flee, with Veronica chasing. Few moments later, the sisters' footsteps trigger one of explosive mines Geera had planted earlier. Veronica manages to protect Elizabeth, but suffers fatal injuries herself. Elizabeth was shock to see the sight of Veronica in near death and told her to hold on, but Veronica told Elizabeth if she was fine, Elizabeth told Veronica that she was fine and told her that she always protected her even when they were four and not related by blood, but Veronica then told her that it didn't matter if they were related by blood. Elizabeth then told Veronica that she was sorry for telling her she hate her, but Veronica told Elizabeth that she loved her to which Elizabeth tearful she love her too and Veronica response that she knew because they are sister. Veronica then order Griamor to protect Elizabeth and passed away. Griamor then takes her body to a lake, where Veronica and Elizabeth used to play, and buries her. Abilities/Equipment She appears to wield a sword but never actually used it. Relationships Elizabeth Liones Veronica is Elizabeth's older adopted sister, and shows strongly cares about her sister. She loved her sister so much, the she sacrificed her life in order to save Elizabeth from an explosion prepared by Geera. Meliodas Veronica despises Meliodas, and believes that he's a treacherous villain who is tricking her sister, Elizabeth. Her assumptions of his character is build around rumors within the kingdom. Trivia *Veronica is a female given name and the Latin form of the Greek name, Berenice, which, in turn, is the Ancient Macedonian form of the Attic Greek name, Phereníkē, or Pheroníkē, when means, "she who brings victory". References }} Navigation es:Veronica Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royal Family Category:Deceased Characters